Telephone!
by Elena Nightbreaker
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer go on one of their oh-so-famous heists and steal... a telephone?


Based off a true story! When my family and I came back from vacation, we were most distressed to find that one of our land-line (non-cell phone) phones had *poof!* disappeared (well, sorta). After a couple days of on-again, off-again searching, we found it lodged between two cushions on my dad's office chair. Before that, though, I went up to my dad said, "Iiiiit wooooooz Mungojerrie... aaaaand R-r-r-rumpleteazer!" Anywhoooo, I wrote this story to explain how exactly the phone disappeared. See? Inspiration can come from anything!

CATS and related characters and concepts (c) ALW and RUG, not myself.

* * *

"_Hehehehehee!_" The easily distinguishable, high-pitched giggle came from the bushes.

"_Shhh!_"

"Sorry, Mungo, but heists are just so much fun!" the first voice said loudly in a thick cockney accent, and giggled again.

"_Shhh!_ Do ya want us to ge' caught?" the second whispered fiercely, also in an accented voice.

"But the family's gone."

"There's the neighbours!'

"It's _nighttime_!" A pair of bright green eyes blinked into sight amongst the leaves. "The coast's clear. Let's go."

A second pair of emerald eyes appeared as Mungojerrie, a broad-shouldered calico tom, shoved his way past Rumpleteazer, his younger sister, and padded across the driveway. He stopped when he realized 'Teazer wasn't right behind him. "Are ya coming or not?"

The smaller, lithe calico queen sulked for a moment over how her brother had just treated her: pushing her aside like a kitten whose antics had simply gotten in the way of more important Jellicle business. Then she ran out to join her brother. "I'm here."

The mischievous duo of siblings crept over to the garage door. After days of watching this family, they had figured out all the ways to get inside their house – including the garage door code, though the actual numbers meant very little to them. Mungojerrie boosted Rumpleteazer precariously onto his shoulders so she could reach the keypad. 'Teazer pawed in the code and the garage door rumbled open. Mungojerrie flinched at the unsuspected noise, causing Rumpleteazer to tumble off of her perch on his shoulders. She hissed at him in displeasure, but followed him under the garage door as soon as there was enough room. Another similar maneuver at the door, and the notorious couple 'o cats were inside the house.

'Teazer giggled in triumph and Mungojerrie shushed her again. She stuck out her tongue at him in reply; 'Jerrie didn't notice, or else ignored the rude gesture.

"You go upstairs, I'll get down here," Mungojerrie directed.

Rumpleteazer nodded and bounded off, swinging the spacious canvas bag she used for stashing stolen goods. The calico queen darted in and out of rooms. She grabbed a diamond pendant here, snagged a ruby-encrusted clip there, and a well-polished gold ring in between. After some considered, a shelf-full of mahogany were swept in. It was all over in two minutes.

She was on her way out when a luminescent glimmer caught her eye. Dangling out of a dresser drawer was a string of pearls. Actually, multiple strings of pearls. Rumpleteazer couldn't resist pearls, no matter what. She hooked one looped with her paw and tugged. The necklaces cascaded into the waiting maw of Rumpleteazer's sack. With a smirk of triumph and a barely-restrained giggle, she skittered back downstairs, where her brother was waiting.

"Wha' took ya so long?" Mungojerrie demanded.

"Pearls. And lots of 'em," 'Teazer replied.

Mungojerrie snorted; he was very aware of his sister's addiction to pearls.

They were on their way out the back door, when the telephone rang shrilly. Both cats spun around, hair on end and ready to defend themselves or fight. The phone, which was resting on the corner of the kitchen counter, had lit up. To the cats, it seemed as though a dormant monster had finally awakened. Rumpleteazer dropped her sack of booty and leaped up onto the counter in one smooth, lightning-quick movement. She took a great swipe at the phone, whose lights were now blinking as it rang again and again, and sent it flying to the floor. It landed with a crack and skidded across the slick hardwood to bump to a stop at Mungojerrie's paws. He looked down at the phone, which was now silent, and then back at 'Teazer. "Let's take it," he said, dropping it into his bag of loot.

"Well it looks valuable," 'Teazer observed on their way out. "With the blinky lights an' all."

* * *

Errrrrrrg... terrible ending. And I can't write Cockney accents. XD That's not really the point, but, yeah...

Until next time!


End file.
